Darkening the Light
by Kel the Pirate
Summary: In this, basically, T.K. and Kari fight. Davis gets in the way. Kari get kidnapped. it gets worse. i'm not telling anymore. I suck at summaries. I've already said too much...
1. Default Chapter

Sometimes you get that feeling. It's the one where you feel like time is actually going backwards. It can be for really any reason. School's boring, your mother is mad at you or you really embarrassed yourself at the school dance and your ride won't be there until nine. Davis knew this feeling quite well. Some people thought he had ADD, but doctors had proven this false. If he had this, how could he spend so much time concentrating on Kari? Besides, it wouldn't be such a good thing to put Davis on Ritalin anyway. Davis had that feeling again. He got it so often, he wouldn't be surprised if he actually had the disease. But no, it was a Friday and he had big plans for the weekend. He couldn't get his mind off the object of his desire. He looked over to his left. Kari, his dream goddess, sat there laughing. She was so beautiful, and yet he hated every sound that graced past her lips. No, the sound was the most joyous thing he ever heard, but sitting right next to _his _girl was another. Takeru Takaishi was who. He was the source of her laughter, her joy. T.K. was his best friend rival. Yes, he knew this was an oxymoron, but it was true. He was Davis' best friend, yet he hated him with a passion. Davis peeked over his other shoulder at the clock. It was only 9:20. How could only an hour have passed? Math was boring, but T.K. being better made it worse. Boring he could handle, but being beaten by this blonde freak was unbearable. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was no match for T.K. at most things. I mean, really! He had a reputation to uphold! Well, almost. Davis curled up his fingers to make half a fist and propped his cheek up against his hand as a futile support to keep his head from falling onto his desk, rendering him defenseless against the power of the sandman. He sighed as the sound of his teacher's monotonous voice rang through the classroom, signaling he had returned from his washroom break. He subconsciously observed as the man pulled down the screen for the overhead and dozed off. 

He awoke about five minutes later to see everyone else scrawling various equations in their notebooks. Davis picked up is pencils so as not to call attention to him. Not knowing which problems to do, he simply scribbled stars, 3-D boxes and other pointless objects. Why did math have to be so dumb? Few minutes later, Davis' math teacher called on several students to share the correct answer. Davis, of course, didn't get called on. By now the teacher knew which students he could count on to share the correct answer and which could barely multiply. Math homework was assigned after. All even problems on page 52 for Monday. Davis gathered his books and went to History. 

History was a class he could enjoy. While he and Kari went to History, T.K. went to science. Ms. Tsukino was displaying the notes on section 22 and explaining life for Japanese when the Mongolians attempted to attack. BO-RING. What did he care? Not much. The classroom's heat was way up. Several kids were already asleep. May as well. The ditz didn't seem to know or care, anyway. That was about where his History class ended.

Science. This wasn't his favorite class, exactly. It could be, though. Days like today were the best. Lab partners were always great. Especially since he was paired up with Kari Kamiya. Today they were dissecting a fish. Yeesh. Could things be more disgusting? Well, maybe Jun in a thong, but that's not really something to compare… Davis was so confused about this fish.

" So," Kari asked him. "Do you wanna start or should I?"

" Uh, you better…"

" Okay. Let's do this. I'll do the lab, and you take very accurate notes on everything I do. Okay?"

"Uh, sure,"

" Good. So when I'm done, you can let me copy the notes,"

" Right."

As Davis did his best to take good notes, Kari dissected the fish. The poor confused boy glimpsed at the clock every few minutes and finally, at 11:15, they were done. 

" Okay Davis. Let's see those notes!" Kari said cheerfully.

He handed her the notebook. Her face dropped. Davis awaited his impending doom.

" Davis… do you write with your toes?!" she exclaimed. " I can't read a word of this!"

" Um… sorry? It's not like you talked slowly or anything. Your expectations are way too high!"

" Fine. You read them to me. And don't be too slow because there's only fifteen minutes left," Kari compromised.

"Fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis ate his lunch alone. That was nothing new. He chewed on the donut like bun with sugar coating and sweet bean paste in the center. They had always been his favorite. He looked around and unwrapped his fried noodles. It was his own little tradition to eat the desert first. He chewed and watched as some of his fellow soccer cronies finished up their lunch and headed to he field on the opposite side of the playground. He swallowed the rest of his lunch as gulped down his canned green tea and headed over to play. 

" Hey, guys!" a kid ran up with a soccer ball and had a look of insanity on his face. He had some gossip, no doubt.

" Guess what!" Yup. Gossip. 

"What?"

" Class couple had a fight!"

" You mean T.K. and Kari?!"

Davis cringed.

" You know it!"

" Whoa! Dude, what happened!"

" I dunno. Alls I know is, they won't be talking to each other for quite some time now,"

They wouldn't be talking, eh? Davis had a devious plan. It was devious, all right. It was so devious, it was the most devious thing he had ever devised since he started devising devious plots! He would comfort Kari in her time of need. And maybe even make a move! What could he lose? She wasn't talking to T.K. Heh, heh, heh. Yup. It was pretty devious, all right.

Davis spent all of Grammar class staring at Kari with an untrusting look on his face. Vocab was spent mumbling under his breath. Music was all about laughing. 

" Heh, heh, heh…"

Davis didn't see Kari after school, but he thought that was fine. He had all evening to plot. It took him awhile to realize it, but he was beginning to feel something new to him. Something he never experienced before. It wasn't fear, rage or love, but something unusual. Something different from anything he'd ever known before. He'd heard about this emotion before. It was like sering sensations biting at the back of his neck and throbbing; growing more painful every minute. Not physical pain, but something else. He had heard of this, definitely.

It was guilt.

Author Notes: Dude. It's kinda short, no? Anyhoo, I really want some reviews. Please. I mean, if you like it, tell me. If it sucks, tell me. Remember, though, THIS IS NOT A FIRE! THERE ARE NO NEED FOR FLAMES!!!!!!! … that being said… I leave the rest up to you. To read, or not to read, that is the true question. Man, oh, man. I need a life. Many chapters to come. As for those who don't like this, I bid you farewell. To the rest of you, THANX!

~Kel


	2. Fight from Light

Disclaimer: AAAAAHHHHHH! I forgot one of these thingys in the last chapter. Please don't sue… unless you really want the some of the few items I own. They may not be worth much, but the sentimental value is through the roof!

Author: Okay. Obviously, the last chapter was about a day in the life of Davis. If you don't like him, fine. This chapter is also mainly about Davis, but then near the end it kinda switches to Kari's POV. So just bear with me! Okay. Things will get weird, so I'll warn you ahead of time. Some characters are going to be exactly the same as others only slightly different. Exactly the same, slightly different… would that be an oxymoron? Oh, well. All digidestined characters names' will appear as they are in AMERICAN NOT JAPANESE! I REPEAT, IN AMERICAN NOT JAPANESE! Get it? Got it? Good. Forward and onward, then.

~ `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

It had taken a bit of his time, sure, but it was worth it. Davis had spent the last four hours plotting and scheming. Well, at least attempting to. He wrote it out on paper and had a small pile formed around the garbage can in his room. Now all that was left was to act it out. But first, a practice run. Davis dug around under his bed and finally emerged with a plastic sheet from his childhood. It had little painted houses and was supposed to resemble a village. Sometimes he still played trucks with it. 

"Okay," Davis spoke to himself. " This will be my apartment, this one is Kari's and this," he paused, " is that other guy… T.J."

Davis knew vary well his name was T.K., but he couldn't admit to himself consciously that he knew the boy's name and he didn't truly hate him. It wasn't his nature to prove himself wrong, but to prove himself right. And when he was at error, deny it. 

Davis didn't collect dolls, and it's not like he could "borrow" any from Jun, either. This made things fun… how was he supposed to represent the tree of them? He knew just the thing. He'd find things laying around on the floor that were like them! Perfectly done, Davis. He patted himself on the back. For Kari, he found a pretty pink flower. Jun had been in his room again, no doubt. A plastic golden crown for himself, and he found the perfect thing for T.K. He had a piece of fake dog crap for T.K. 

"There. Heh, heh, heh. Now to run this thing through."

Davis picked up the poop and placed it at "T.K.'s apartment." Then the to flower where Kari lived and made the crown "walk" to Kari's. 

" Hello, Kari. I heard you were in a fight today. Is that true?"

"Yes. T.K. and I were in a terrible fight. We may never talk to each other again. I've always liked you better, Davis. I hate T.K. ever so much!"

" I came over to make you happy again. I always do the right thing in these situations. Not like that scum, J.R. or whatever his name is,"

" Oh, Davis,"

"Oh, Kari,"

Yup. Davis had it all worked out. It was 9:30 now. Too late to go to Kari's, but there was always tomorrow. Tomorrow, Davis would make history.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

" I'm so glad I didn't see Davis after school today!" Kari waltzed into the family room where Tai sat channel surfing.

" Why's that?" he asked without turning around.

" Oh. T.K. and I had a fight today. He would have been all over me with stupid questions. You know what he's like," she replied.

" That's awful! What happened?" Tai turned around with a look of concern painted on his face.

" Nothing big. It's my fault, actually. I'm gonna apologize tomorrow, anyway," she seemed to be taking it well.

Tai wasn't so certain, though.

"Kari!" their mother called.

" Yeah Mom?" she ran toward her mother's voice.

" Kari, can you do me a favor?" her mother could give the most pleading eyes when she wanted to.

" Sure, Mama. What is it?"

" I need you to go to the store and but a quart of milk. I don't really trust Tai to go. He'd spend the money on something else. I know it's a little late, but I trust you'll be safe," she explained.

" Thanks Mom. I'll be back soon. But don't we still have half a gallon in the fridge?"

"Yes, but my recipe calls for more than that. Okay?"

" Okay. I'll be back!" Kari called as she closed the door of the apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari whistled a little to herself as she walked the two blocks to the subway station. Funny as it was, the street seemed much friendlier during the day. It didn't seem as long a walk, either. The subway ride wouldn't be that long, either. Hopefully she could get back home before 10:00. I mean, it wouldn't take that long, would it? She'd just get on, go to the store and get the milk. She'd be back in no time, right? Public transportation could be creepy during the late hours. Kari felt surrounded. To her left was a couple of teenage boys with about six earrings per ear, nose rings, eyebrow piercings, the whole package deal. To her left was a man in a trench coat and across from her was a pudgy man with reading glasses and a newspaper. Well, he wasn't that creepy at least. Kari twiddled her thumbs a little in a futile attempt to make the time go faster. The subway came to a halt and announced her stop. She got off with the fat man behind her.

Phew! She thought. At least it's not one of the creepy guys. 

" Where are you headed?" Kari asked him, attempting to make conversation and not be nervous.

" You'll see," He replied.

" What do you mean…? **I'll** see?" she stuttered.

"Come," the chunky man grabbed her wrist and folded his newspaper.

" Let go of me! What do you want?! If it's money, you can have it!"

" I don't want money. I've no need for money," he made no eye contact with her. " I have been sent for you, Kari."

" H-how did you know my name? … Who are you?!" she spat at him.

" You'll soon know,"

" That doesn't tell me! Who are you?"

He ignored her as he dragged the poor, scared girl up to a wall. Kari thought he would rape her or something, but no. The wall turned bright pink and protruded a bright light. This engulfed them and, in seconds, Kari and the man found themselves in a different world. 

Kari looked over at him but she didn't see the same chubby man. He appeared that he lost about 200 pounds, shrank a few inches and his hair turned blonde. 

" Wh-what happened…? Hey! What happened to you?!" Kari observed the changes and began to tremble.

The man looked up to reveal more changes. He now had soft blue eyes and a sparkling gentle smile.

" T-T.K?" Kari asked.

" Mm, yes and no," a female's voice replied.

" But you're a girl!"

" Yes, I am a female, but I am also T.K., in a sense. You may call me Takaishi Takeru," she said.

Kari searched for words, but only came up with, "How?"

" It seems I have much explaining to do…"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Author Notes: Cliffhanger! ^____^ Heh, heh, heh. Puh-leez review! Hopefully I can get chapter 3 up, and fast! Okay, that's about all I have to say…


	3. Hope's Destiny Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't wanna do this again, so if you really ant a disclaimer, see previous chapters.

Author Notes: Bwahaha! Next chapter is here! That is all I have to say, except DDDIIIIEEE! DESTROY! TURN THOSE KNOBS, TURN THOSE KNOBS! YOU! PULL SOME LEVERS, PULL SOME LEVERS! Um, that being said, that was I, impersonating Invader Zim. That show is funny…

Tai sat on the couch drooling over the tube. Nick at Nite was hilarious. 

" Hmm. Almost over. I wonder what time it is?" Tai glanced at the clock. It was almost 11:15. Okay, then… did Kari get back without him knowing about it? Probably. He'd just go check on her to make sure she was okay.

Tai pried his rear off the sofa and practically crawled his way to the bedroom he and Kari shared. Tai knocked the door, just in case he didn't walk in on her changing. He waited a moment to get no response. Maybe she had already fallen asleep. He opened the door and saw nothing in the bottom bunk. 

Where is she? Tai puzzled.

He left their room and entered their parents. 

" Mom, did Kari get back?" 

" I thought she went to bed!"

" So did I!"

" Maybe she went to a friends house to spend the night?"

" No, she would've called; it can't take that long to buy some milk, either…"

" Well, I'm gonna call her friends just to make sure," Tai retorted as he Left his mother's bedroom.

" I don't think so, Tai! It's nearly 11:30 and everyone is probably asleep!" Mrs. Kamiya objected.

Tai grunted showing his exasperation. That night he had almost no sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 10 A.M. when Davis set out for the Kamiya apartment. Davis was in a good mood. He was going to make Kari happy today. He strolled down the street and hummed to himself. Today was great, he was great, and the world was great! He arrived at her apartment at approx. 10:20

And rang the bell. Tai answered.

" Hey, Tai! Sup?" Davis asked cheerfully, not recognizing the pained and worried look seemingly plastered to Tai's face. 

" Not now, Davis. Kari's not here,"

" Oh," Davis looked crestfallen. "Where is she?"

" I dunno."

" When did she say she'll be back?"

Tears welled up in the older boy's eyes, as he replied, "Probably never."

" Why would she leave for that long…?" Davis thought.

" Davis, you better go…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tai had called everybody in the phonebook. Kari just wasn't there. It was no use to look on their own anymore. They had to call the cops. Mrs. Kamiya was in hysterics. She couldn't stop blaming herself. It was the best thing Tai could do for his mother and only sister. He picked up the phone and dialed three numbers, 911.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

T.K. just heard the awful news. A burning sensation pained him and churned within his gut. Kari… was gone…? But how could it be? What if she was dead, or worse? He decided that it was best not to think about it. He didn't care whether or not his mother would approve. He didn't care if Matt an hi dad were scared out of their minds. He didn't even care if he got hurt. Kari was gone and he felt responsible for finding her. He had a fight with her and it was all his fault. He was such a jerk. And now she was gone. This just wasn't right. Next thing tomorrow, he would go out with some supplies and find her. He bring the new digidestined to help, of course. It wouldn't be right without them. Then that was it. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Kari sat in front of the girl T.K. with several others next to her. This world was beyond imagination. It surpassed everything strange or unusual she ever dreamed of in her normal dreams. The weirder dreams were a little worse thatn this, but that was besides the point. The point was WOW! Everything was backwards here. It was as though someone had made the digital world in reverse. Like a parallel universe…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bwahahahahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Am I mean? Prob'ly not. It's not that good… tell me if you disagree cuz if you do, I'll actually finish this ficcy! Uh…. That is all. That should be my catch phrase, or " I heart Tennis" yeah, either could work. Uh, next chapter will be posted soon… maybe… 


End file.
